Culpables
by Varanus K
Summary: ¿Qué está pasando en la Mansión Smash? Uno de los luchadores ha caído gravemente enfermo, su fiel compañero ha sido secuestrado... Los crímenes se suceden y los luchadores tendrán que aunar fuerzas para tratar de encontrar al culpable. ¿Lograrán hacerlo a tiempo, antes de que ocurra otra desgracia?
1. Víctimas

**Nota de la autora: **_¡Hola a todos! He decidido estrenarme en esta página escribiendo un relato de misterio sobre una de mis sagas favoritas. Me gustaría que todos los personajes aparecieran al menos una vez, pero supongo que tiene que darse el momento y la oportunidad_

_Este capítulo es una experiencia piloto, así que es ligeramente corto. No seguiré esa dinámica en los próximos. _

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

_**Víctimas**_

* * *

><p>— ¡Doctor Mario, rápido, necesitamos ayuda!<p>

La voz de Marth resonó con fuerza en el hall de la mansión, sobresaltando a todos los luchadores que, hasta ese momento, se estaban dedicando a descansar de la dura jornada de combates que habían tenido ese día.

Antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera levantarse, el príncipe abrió la puerta de una patada y entró en la sala sujetando un bulto envuelto en su propia capa. De entre la tela asomaba una oreja que todos conocían muy bien: la del perro del dúo Duck Hunt.

— ¡Marth! — Gritó Peach, asustada — ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Necesitamos a Mario _ahora_!

— Pero… — Link se había levantado a toda prisa del sofá para acercarse al príncipe. Su voz sonaba preocupada — Creo que está en la azotea con la Entrenadora de Wii Fit. Tenemos que ir a avisarle…

— ¡Pan comido! — Tras decir eso, y consciente de la gravedad de la situación, Sonic salió disparado como una centella en dirección a la puerta. A los pocos segundos regresó con Mario en brazos, aunque a juzgar por la cara de pocos amigos del fontanero, el erizo ni siquiera se había molestado en explicarle nada — ¡Doc, te necesitan por aquí!

Mario se vio rodeado de varios de sus compañeros, que le miraban con ojos apremiantes. Estaba aturdido y no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero la tensión del ambiente era obvia incluso para él. Marth se acercó rápidamente y colocó al perro, aún envuelto en su capa, encima de una mesa de café.

— _Mamma mia_! — Exclamó el fontanero, ahora doctor, al ver al animal — ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Marth se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

— Estábamos disputando un combate en la sala de entrenamiento cuando le lancé fuera del escenario. Como el golpe no había sido muy fuerte, pensaba que el pato le traería de vuelta, pero… no fue así. Como tardaba demasiado en regresar me asomé y lo vi inconsciente en el suelo. Temblaba tanto que pensé que tenía que hacerlo entrar en calor, por eso lo he traído dentro de mi capa. ¿He obrado bien?

Mario asintió con la cabeza varias veces mientras escuchaba el relato del príncipe, aunque no despegó sus ojos del perro en ningún momento. Tal y como había dicho Marth, el animal estaba temblando como una hoja, con pequeños hilos de saliva escurriéndose por su mandíbula. Sus ojos se movían con violencia debajo de los párpados y, además, estaba frío como un témpano. No parecía algo leve.

— Sí, no te preocupes… — Masculló mientras pensaba en una solución — Has hecho bien en avisarme. A ver qué puedo hacer…

Mario palpó al perro aquí y allá, intentando encontrar alguna pista de qué le había podido llevar a ese estado. Peach, consciente de que era mejor que trabajase tranquilo, alejó educadamente al resto de luchadores, pidiéndoles que se sentasen.

Todos obedecieron, pero ninguno quitó la vista de encima a Mario.

— Marth, a todo esto — Preguntó Link de repente — ¿Dónde está el pato?

El príncipe se encogió de hombros.

— Estaba nervioso, revoloteando de un lado a otro. Pensaba que me había seguido, pero ya veo que me equivocaba. Igual se ha quedado en la sala de entrenamiento.

— Deberíamos ir a buscarlo, ¿no? — Respondió el Héroe del Tiempo. Le preocupaba el pobre animal: debía de sentirse muy mal sin su compañero de siempre — Aunque creo que también deberíamos sacar de aquí a los más pequeños. La cara que ha puesto Mario al ver al perro no me ha gustado nada, y preferiría que ni Toon ni Aldeano viesen nada de esto.

Marth asintió, completamente de acuerdo con el héroe. El único adulto que quedaba en el salón, aparte de Peach, Mario, Sonic y ellos mismos era Shulk. Le hizo un gesto con la mano. Sin embargo, el elegido de la espada Monado no se movió ni un centímetro. Tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío.

— ¿Shulk? — Dijo el príncipe. Nada, ni una respuesta — ¿Shulk?

Link y él intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza y se acercaron al chico con lentitud. Sus ojos brillaban con una tenue luz azul.

— ¿…Shulk…? — Volvió a repetir. Acercó una mano a su hombro, pero justo en ese momento el chico se apartó bruscamente. Respiraba con un poco de dificultad.

— ¡No! — Gritó. Todos los presentes, menos Mario, se giraron para mirarle, pero a él no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo — ¡Se lo van a llevar! ¡He tenido una visión!

Link agarró a Shulk de un brazo y lo zarandeó suavemente.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿De quién hablas?

Hacía poco que el hyliano conocía a Shulk, pero ya llevaba peleando a su lado el tiempo suficiente como para entender el funcionamiento de sus visiones. Si Shulk decía que algo iba a ocurrir, era con total certeza. Y eso era muy preocupante, viendo lo alterado que estaba.

— ¡El pato! ¡Rápido! — Sin decir más, el chico desenvainó la Monado y alzó un brazo, invocando el sello de velocidad. Un halo azul envolvió sus pies y, pronto, empezó a correr tan rápido que ni Marth ni Link pudieron seguirle el ritmo. Para cuando los dos guerreros llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento, la puerta estaba abierta y Shulk, dando vueltas por la zona mascullando palabras que parecían insultos.

Aparte de él, no había nadie más. La habitación estaba vacía.

— Maldición… — Susurró el chico, apretando con fuerza los puños — Ha sido demasiado rápido…

Marth inspeccionó la sala varias veces, pero en ella no había ningún sitio donde el pato pudiera haberse escondido.

— No entiendo nada… La puerta se cerró cuando me marché con el perro, y es imposible que el pato la haya podido abrir él solo.

Shulk golpeó la pared con el puño en un gesto de frustración máxima.

— ¡No es eso, Marth! ¡Yo lo he visto! — El príncipe se sobresaltó ante lo alto que el huma, que siempre utilizaba un tono bajo, había respondido — ¡La Monado me ha enseñado una visión de una figura oscura llevándose al pato! ¡Lo han secuestrado!

Link se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Secuestrado? Pero… ¿para qué querría alguien hacer eso?

— No lo sé — Respondió Shulk agriamente — Pero hay una cosa que ambos sabéis de mis visiones, ¿verdad?

Marth, entonces, comprendió lo que quería decir el chico. Su mirada se ensombreció al momento.

— La Monado te las muestra cuando alguien está en peligro de muerte.

— Exacto.

Un escalofrío recorrió las espaldas de los tres guerreros.

Algo terrible había ocurrido en la mansión de los guerreros más fuertes del mundo… y nadie había sido capaz de evitarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Derechos: <strong>_Smash Bros. pertenece a Nintendo. Ninguno de los personajes aparecidos en esta historia es obra mía._


	2. Negación y evidencia

**Nota de la autora: **_Me gustaría agradecer a Ramonium, AlexMakoto, MisSmaLyan y Leozx95 que se hayan tomado el tiempo de escribirme una review. Este tipo de cosas siempre animan._

_Por cierto, a pesar de que este fic está en español, algunos de los nombres de personajes que voy a utilizar van a estar en inglés. Es una decisión personal basada en la estética, especialmente. Espero que no os disguste._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2<strong>

_**Negación y evidencia**_

* * *

><p>No había forma: era imposible. Por más que se esforzase, por mucho que cerrase los ojos y se concentrase en los recuerdos de su visión, Shulk no era capaz de identificar a la extraña silueta que se había llevado al pato del dúo Duck Hunt.<p>

Suspirando, se llevó las manos a la frente y se masajeó las sienes con los dedos. Las notaba palpitar debajo de la piel, amenazando con un terrible dolor de cabeza al que sucumbiría si no se tomaba un descanso. Habían pasado cuatro horas desde el combate de Marth con la pareja de animales y no sólo no habían conseguido encontrar al pato, sino que el estado del perro había empeorado de forma llamativa. Ahora estaba en la enfermería, víctima de un coma del que no sabían si despertaría.

Y nadie había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

— Maldición… — Murmuró por vigésima vez. Apretó el puño con tanta fuerza que se clavó las uñas, pero no reaccionó ante el dolor. Sin embargo, sí que se sobresaltó cuando notó una presión en su hombro: era la mano de Robin, que le miró fijamente a los ojos.

— No te culpes, Shulk, por favor. No haces bien a nadie con eso…

La estratega estaba en lo cierto. El ambiente de la sala era verdaderamente lamentable, lleno de caras largas. La noticia sobre lo sucedido con el dúo había corrido con la pólvora, y aunque algunos de los luchadores no creían que el pato hubiese sido secuestrado, el precario estado de salud del perro era innegable. La enfermedad, fuese cual fuese, había sido demoledora e increíblemente rápida.

— No quiero sonar fría — La voz de Samus, tan firme como siempre, hizo que todos levantasen a cabeza de inmediato — pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

— ¡Samus! — Gritó Robin, indignada. A su lado, Shulk se limitó a bajar la cabeza — ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?

— Es la verdad. ¿Va a mejorar el perro si nos quedamos aquí? ¿Va a aparecer el pato?

La estratega abrió la boca para contestar, pero inmediatamente se detuvo y apartó la mirada, incapaz de responder. La cazarrecompensas estaba en lo cierto.

— ¡Ja! ¡Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien pensase con la cabeza! — El tono extrañamente alegre de Ganondorf hizo que todos los ojos de la sala se clavasen en él. Algunos, como los de Bowser, parecían estar de acuerdo con él, pero la mayoría mostraban enfado. Por supuesto, el Rey del Mal no reaccionó ante esto último —. Los débiles como vosotros tenéis demasiada empatía. La gente enferma y se muere: asumidlo de una vez. Esto es ridículo.

Tras decir esto, el gerudo se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta sólo para ser detenido por Link, que le cogió del brazo.

— Uno de nuestros compañeros ha desaparecido, por eso nos hemos reunido. Shulk ha dicho que…

— ¿Sabes lo que me importa lo que haya dicho el niñato de la Monado? ¿Lo sabes? — Ganondorf prácticamente escupió las palabras, empujando a Link con fuerza para librarse de su agarre —. Es un maldito pato. Si creéis que me voy a quedar toda la noche sin dormir por él, es que sois mucho más ingenuos de lo que pensaba.

— ¡Pero…! — Link intentó volverse a acercar a él, pero el gerudo se marchó sin mirar atrás. Samus, sacudiendo la cabeza, le siguió.

— No es que no te crea, Shulk —. Dijo suavemente antes de atravesar la puerta — Pero es que la visión que nos has descrito es muy vaga. No podemos hacer nada.

Poco a poco, más luchadores siguieron en ejemplo de los dos guerreros. Para cuando el reloj marcó las doce de la noche, tan sólo media hora después de que hubiese comenzado esa reunión improvisada, en la sala sólo quedaban los que la habían convocado, más Robin.

— ¡No os preocupéis, chicos! Esto se solucionará, os lo aseguro —. Intentó animar la estratega. Sin embargo, ni Marth, ni Link, ni Shulk reaccionaron a sus palabras. Incómoda, la chica comenzó a juguetear con una de sus coletas. Su mente intentaba dar con una salida, pero los hechos eran demasiado claros.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Shulk se levantó de la silla.

— … Creo que Samus tiene razón. No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora…

Sus tres compañeros se miraron entre ellos pero, una vez más, ninguno fue capaz de contestar a lo que parecía ser lo más lógico.

Lentamente, todos se dirigieron a la puerta, sus cabezas llenas de pensamientos negativos y, sobre todo, de frustración. Pero tenían que dormir. Ya se había hecho tarde y mañana tendrían que pelear de nuevo, porque por eso estaban allí, en esa mansión. La princesa Zelda y Mario se estaban encargando de cuidar a su compañero canino, así que existía la posibilidad de que su curase; tenían que aferrarse a esa idea.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con un ruido sordo.

* * *

><p>— ¿No vas a decir nada? — Pit jugueteó con su corona de laurel, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la capa. Su contraparte oscura le miró unos segundos antes de suspirar.<p>

— ¿Y qué quieres que diga exactamente?

— No sé, es que desde que Shulk y Marth nos han contado lo que ha pasado estás muy callado.

Dark Pit se pasó una mano la mano por el pelo, molesto. Hacía falta muy poco para hacerle perder la paciencia, y Pit lo estaba consiguiendo con creces.

— Mira, aquí el hablador eres tú. Vete a dormir y déjame tranquilo.

— ¡Qué amargado! Si no te he dicho nada… — Pit frunció el ceño, dando por imposible a su compañero, y se tumbó sobre el colchón sin deshacer la cama. Dark Pit, en cambio, se acercó al armario que compartían y empezó a rebuscar en él —. ¡Eh! ¿Cómo quieres que duerma con este escándalo?

— Que me dejes en paz. Tómate un somnífero —. Esa fue toda la respuesta de su compañero. El ángel, mascullando los insultos más graves de conocía (que, todo sea dicho, no eran ni la mitad de ofensivos que los que decía su gemelo oscuro a todas horas), finalmente se escurrió entre las sábanas y se colocó el brazo encima de los ojos, pero Dark Pit ni siquiera se había molestado en apagar la luz.

— Dioses, siempre igual… — Se volvió a quejar el ángel, aunque por supuesto fue en vano.

En la cama de la izquierda, Dark Pit se había sentado con el Brazal Eléctrico encima de las piernas. En los combates de por la mañana lo había notado poco afinado, como si los tornillos estuvieran flojos. Era una reparación rápida, pero se le había olvidado hacerla a lo largo del día por culpa de su hábito de dejar el arma en el armario. Si quería pelear decentemente mañana, tenía que arreglarlo cuanto antes. Así pues, destornillador en mano, Dark Pit se dispuso a ajustar el artefacto.

La explosión se oyó en toda la mansión.

— ¡DARK! — Pit estaba aterrado. Hacía unos segundos estaba en su cama, quejándose de la mala educación de su compañero, y ahora… ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué le pasaba? El mundo estaba borroso a su alrededor, gris. El dolor invadía su cuerpo, clavándose como pequeñas agujas, y ni siquiera era capaz de oír nada: un pitido constante llenaba sus oídos.

Dark Pit… Esa explosión, esa luz tan fuerte… ¿había salido de su brazal…?

El ángel notó que alguien, o algo, le agarraba por los hombros, pero no fue capaz de distinguir quién. No le importaba: lo único que quería era saber qué había sido de su amigo.

— ¡Dark! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas — ¡Dark Pit!

No podía hacer otra cosa que repetir el mismo nombre una y otra vez. Las manos se multiplicaron y le levantaron del suelo. No tenía voluntad de pelear, no podía hacer nada. Sólo extender el brazo hacia delante en un intento de alcanzar a su gemelo.

— …ría. ¡No…! — Pequeños sonidos lograban abrirse paso por encima del pitido. Eran voces que gritaban con fuerza, pero el ángel no lograba distinguir lo que decían.

— ¡Son…!

— …ble. Sacad…

Los sonidos se acumulaban, resonaban unos encima de otros en una maraña indescifrable. En la densa niebla que parecía haber invadido el mundo de Pit, unas cuantas luces de colores brillaron con fuerza. Una de ellas, de color azul, se acercó a él peligrosamente. Las cuatro manos que parecían sostenerle desaparecieron, y en su lugar, notó el vacío. A los pocos segundos, una sensación cálida lo invadió por completo, y poco a poco, los párpados empezaron a pesarle más de la cuenta.

— Dark Pit… — Continuó susurrando — Dark Pit…

— No pier… Tratar… Quema…

El mundo empezó a temblar. ¿Es que acaso iba a haber otra explosión? Pit apretó los dientes con fuerza. Cada vibración le producía un dolor inaguantable. Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos…

— ¡Aguan…!

Una gota de agua cayó sobre su mejilla.

— ¿Llueve…? — La palabra se escapó con dificultad de entre sus labios. La voz del ángel era pesada y prácticamente sin vida — Dark… Pit… ¿dónde estás…?

Y con esas últimas palabras, Pit se sumió en un pozo oscuro. Unas cuantas gotas de lo que creía que era agua acompañaron a la primera, pero el ángel ya no podía sentir nada. Su cuerpo estaba completamente rígido.

— ¡No, Pit! ¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta!

Las piernas de Shulk ardían, envueltas en la luz azul de la Monado. A su lado, Sonic y Palutena corrían a toda velocidad, con la diferencia de que ellos no gritaban, no decían nada. Hacerlo era absurdo. El cuerpo quemado que sostenían entre los dos llevaba largo rato inconsciente. Plumas negras prácticamente calcinadas volaban por todas partes, y Shulk no pudo evitar apretar a Pit contra su pecho, aliviado de que, por lo menos, él si respirase, aunque fuera levemente.

El caos en la mansión era evidente. Ya no se trataba de un perro enfermo o de un pato desaparecido: un guerrero había sido herido de muerte, y algunos empezaron a temerse lo peor.

En el exterior, justo debajo de la ventana de los dos ángeles, una figura vestida de negro sonrió.

Todo estaba saliendo según lo previsto.


	3. El detective enmascarado

_**Nota de la autora: **Este capítulo me ha quedado mucho más largo que los dos anteriores. De ahora en adelante planeo que todos los capítulos sean así, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. Una vez más, os agradezco todas las reviews que habéis escrito. **NOTA IMPORTANTE:**_** En este capítulo hay un pequeño spoiler de los cinco primeros minutos de juego de Xenoblade: Chronicles. ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 3<strong>

_**El detective enmascarado**_

* * *

><p>— ERROR EN LA LLAMADA. DESTINATARIO NO DISPONIBLE. PROCEDIENDO A ENVIAR UN MENSAJE DE TEXTO. BIP.<p>

— Vamos, Master Hand, por favor…

— MENSAJE ENVIADO. BIP. ÚLTIMA CONEXIÓN DEL SUJETO: HACE CIENTO CUARENTA Y CUATRO HORAS, SEIS MINUTOS Y TREINTA Y TRES SEGUNDOS. BIP.

— … Gracias, R.O.B. Puedes… eh… retirarte.

— AFIRMATIVO. PASEN UN BUEN DÍA.

Por supuesto, nadie respondió al robot, que de todos modos no hacía más que repetir las frases que estaban programas en su sistema. Marth, Link y Shulk habían intentado contactar con Master Hand utilizando el sistema de comunicación a larga distancia de la máquina, pero todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano: tras marcharse hacía una semana a atender unos negocios importantes relacionados con los combates, el ser apenas hacía caso a su comunicador. Parecía que todo estaba en contra de los luchadores.

Un suave toque de nudillos en la puerta hizo que los tres amigos se sobresaltasen. Era Zelda. Su palidez natural hacía destacar los oscuros cercos que ahora tenía bajo los ojos. Link se levantó con rapidez de la silla y se acercó a ella, preocupado.

— Zelda, tienes muy mal aspecto…

La princesa de Hyrule sacudió la cabeza. El pelo, que normalmente llevaba recogido en una elegante trenza, ahora le caía pesadamente sobre los hombros, mustio, descuidado. Tal y como Link había dicho, el cansancio había hecho mella en ella de una forma alarmante.

— No pasa nada, Link… Es mi deber. Ahora mismo, los únicos que podemos ayudar a Dark Pit somos nosotros. No podemos fallarle, no en este momento.

Había pasado un día desde la terrible explosión en la habitación de los ángeles, y desde entonces Zelda, Palutena y Mario habían tenido que turnarse para utilizar sus habilidades curativas para salvarlos. Las heridas de Pit eran profundas, especialmente en la cabeza, pero afortunadamente estaba fuera de peligro. Por el contrario, Dark Pit llevaba desde el momento del incidente peleando contra la muerte, con el cuerpo prácticamente calcinado y presa de un dolor inaguantable. Ni una sola pluma negra adornaba sus alas, que ahora parecían las de un monstruo de pesadilla, y su consciencia iba y venía, debatiéndose entre el sueño y la realidad.

Si lograban salvarle, ¿en qué estado quedaría su cuerpo? ¿Sería siquiera reconocible? ¿Podría volver a caminar, a reírse, a ser él? Nadie estaba seguro, pero ninguno quería rendirse.

Link comprendía esto, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta impotencia al ver el estado de su amiga. Si al menos hubieran podido contactar con Master Hand para explicarle lo ocurrido, al menos hubieran cumplido su deber, pero ni siquiera habían sido capaces de lograr eso. El Héroe se sentía absolutamente inútil.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — Preguntó Marth, acercándose a los dos hylianos. Shulk se colocó a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

— Estable, dentro de la gravedad de su situación. Ahora mismo Palutena está haciendo todo lo posible por curar sus heridas…

— ¿Y Pit?

La princesa sacudió una vez más la cabeza.

— Está destrozado. No entiende bien qué ha pasado. Le hemos preguntado por lo sucedido en el momento de la explosión, pero nos ha dicho que lo último que recuerda es a Dark Pit arreglando su Brazal Eléctrico. Nada más.

Shulk resopló y se pasó la mano por la cara, irritado.

— Voy a ir a ver la habitación otra vez. Tiene que haber alguna pista.

Sin embargo, Marth le agarró del hombro antes de que empezase a moverse.

— Shulk, ya hemos ido tres veces. No te tortures más, allí dentro no hay nada útil.

El huma apretó con fuerza los puños, pero no deshizo el contacto con el príncipe.

— Tiene que haberlo, Marth. Primero el dúo Duck Hunt, ahora Pit y Dark Pit… Está claro que alguien ha preparado todo esto. Mi visión de ayer lo demuestra.

— Lo sé, y te creo, pero rebuscar entre las cenizas y la sangre de esa habitación no nos va a dar la respuesta. Tenemos que encontrarla en otra parte —. Continuó el príncipe, hablando con el tono de un verdadero líder — Esta vez, más gente nos creerá.

— Además — añadió Link — ¿Y si a alguien más le pasa algo? — Miró fijamente a Zelda mientras hablaba —. No podemos permitir que esto siga así. ¿No se supone que somos héroes en nuestros mundos?

Los dos guerreros asintieron a la vez.

— Respecto a eso… — Empezó Zelda, captando de nuevo toda la atención de la habitación — Meta Knight ha empezado a investigar por su cuenta. Palutena me lo ha contado cuando ha venido a relevarme. Por lo visto, está haciendo preguntas a todos los luchadores.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos por la noticia. No se esperaban que alguien más hubiese empezado a seguir su línea de razonamiento sin pararse a hablar con ellos primero. Aunque, conociendo al solitario Meta Knight, esa parecía su forma de actuar.

— Muy bien, vamos a hablar con él, entonces —. Dijo el Héroe del Tiempo — De todos modos, R.O.B. no ha sido capaz de contactar con Master Hand, así que no tiene sentido que nos quedemos aquí.

— Me pregunto por qué estará incomunicado… — Masculló Zelda al escuchar a su amigo — Es raro, ¿no os parece?

Marth se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué hemos de hacer? Por ahora, hemos ordenado a R.O.B. que le escriba un mensaje explicando la situación actual. Si lo lee, se pondrá en contacto con nosotros enseguida y nos dará instrucciones, así que debemos confiar en que suceda pronto.

— De momento, hagamos lo que ha dicho Link —. La voz de Shulk sonaba decidida — R.O.B. nos avisará si Master Hand dice algo. Venga, vamos.

Todos, a excepción del robot, abandonaron la sala de control. Si Meta Knight se encontraba, tal y como había dicho Palutena, interrogando a los luchadores, entonces no les quedaba más remedio que buscarle por toda la mansión. Si lograban descubrir algo nuevo, estarían un paso más cerca de encontrar una respuesta a lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p>Lucina dejó el lirio sobre la mesita de noche. Detrás de ella, Ike miraba fijamente al ángel, que se encontraba durmiendo en la cama. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas y, a juzgar por la forma en la que se movía, el sueño que estaba teniendo no era en absoluto tranquilo.<p>

— ¿Sabes? — Dijo la espadachina de repente. El mercenario se giró inmediatamente hacia ella —. En mi mundo, he visto a mucha gente caer en plena batalla. He visto heridas de espada más grandes que estas quemaduras, a monstruos arañando la carne de inocentes… — Su voz se quebró antes de terminar la frase. Se detuvo un momento —. Mas, desde que estoy aquí, he podido dejar esa realidad atrás. Aquí no hay sangre en los combates, no hay mutilados, no hay muertes.

Ike cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho sin apartar la mirada de Lucina.

— Lo que quiero decir — continuó la mujer — es que no entiendo por qué ha tenido que pasar esto. Creía que aquí esta clase de sufrimiento no existía…

El mercenario palmeó con suavidad la espalda de su amiga. No era muy bueno haciendo sentir mejor a los demás, pero sabía que tenía que decir algo, lo que fuera.

— Lucina, ellos son guerreros. Has conocido las flechas de Pit, los picotazos y explosiones del dúo Duck Hunt y las estocadas de Dark Pit. Ellos… — Un pequeño gemido del ángel le interrumpió. Temblaba con violencia y tenía la frente completamente cubierta de sudor. Lucina se apresuró a secarlo con un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo —. Ellos sobrevivirán. Estoy seguro.

La mujer suspiró, algo arrepentida de haberse mostrado así delante de su amigo. Ella sabía perfectamente que la vida y la muerte eran constantes en la vida de un guerrero, pero el tiempo pasado en la mansión junto al resto de sus compañeros le había hecho acostumbrarse a la buena vida. Tenía que volver a ser la misma persona estoica de siempre para que este tipo de sucesos no la hiciesen daño.

— Vámonos, Ike —. Dijo con firmeza. El mercenario la siguió de inmediato.

* * *

><p>— Eres molesto. Muy molesto —. Diciendo eso, Ganondorf intentó salir de la habitación, pero un pequeño pinchazo en el muslo le detuvo. Arqueó una ceja, divertido, y se giró hacia su contrincante —. Oh, ya veo. Te gusta arriesgar la vida, ¿eh?<p>

Meta Knight no bajó ni un centímetro la espada. Hacía falta mucho más que una simple amenaza del Rey del Mal para hacer que el guerrero perdiera la confianza en sí mismo. Ganondorf soltó una risotada.

— ¿Crees que con _eso_…? — Señaló la espada Galaxia con un dedo — ¿…vas a poder hacerme daño? ¡Ja!

— Si me contestas, no tendrás que comprobarlo.

— Tsk…

Meta Knight era un adversario más que digno, y Ganondorf lo sabía. Al contrario que sus compañeros de mundo, el guerrero enmascarado no emitía ese aura de ternura típica de los habitantes de Dream Land y que incluso el egoísta Dedede poseía. Las malas lenguas decían que debajo de su máscara, Meta Knight era un ser como Kirby, pero la forma de comportarse de los dos era radicalmente diferente. Cada vez que esgrimía su fiel espada o volaba con su capa, el guerrero mostraba una dignidad y una fiereza que hasta los más malvados respetaban. Por mucho orgullo que tuviese, Ganondorf era lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender que no podía ignorar esto.

— Estaba en la biblioteca —. Su voz tenía un timbre desafiante y peligroso — ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, detective de pacotilla?

Meta Knight no se molestó en contestar al insulto, encontrando el intento de provocación de Ganondorf demasiado infantil para su gusto. Bajó la espada y comenzó a ordenar los datos en su cabeza, pensando en todos los testimonios que había obtenido hasta el momento.

— Así que, cuando ocurrió la explosión de anoche, estabas allí… — Repitió en voz baja, más para recordarlo que para confirmarlo con el gerudo. El Rey del Mal dejó escapar un "sí" entre dientes y se quedó en silencio —. Muy bien, eso es todo. Puedes retirarte.

— Ya, claro. Algún día te partiré la cara y sabrás a quién no debes darle órdenes, basura.

Con estas palabras, Ganondorf salió de la habitación… y se chocó con Shulk, que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! — Se disculpó el chico — Hemos abierto la puerta a la vez y…

— Cállate, imbécil.

El gerudo propinó a Shulk una patada en el estómago, cogiéndole completamente desprevenido. Después, sin molestarse en mirar durante más de medio segundo al chico mientras se retorcía en el suelo, continuó su camino a través del pasillo. El encontronazo con Meta Knight le había hecho enfadar de verdad y había encontrado en Shulk la víctima perfecta para desfogar su rabia.

Meta Knight se acercó con tranquilidad al elegido de la Monado mientras este trataba de recuperar el aliento. Le ayudó a incorporarse a pesar de su corta estatura.

— Me he chocado con la persona equivocada, ¿eh? — Logró decir el chico entre jadeos. Aún notaba una punzada de dolor en el estómago, pero ya se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para mantenerse en pie — Gracias, Meta Knight.

El guerrero no dijo nada, pero observó al chico con una mirada inquisitiva.

— He venido a hablar contigo sobre la investigación que estás haciendo… — Continuó Shulk, viendo que su compañero no respondía. Entró en la sala, que no era más que un pequeño cuarto en el que se apilaban algunas revistas antiguas que casi nadie miraba, y se sentó una de las tres sillas que había disponibles —. Verás, llevo desde el principio creyendo que hay alguien detrás de estos incidentes. Me gustaría que me contases qué información has conseguido para… intentar encontrar al culpable.

Meta Knight se mantuvo a cierta distancia de él sin dejar de mirarle en ningún momento. Shulk sintió cierta incomodidad al notar esos ojos amarillos clavados en los suyos, pero se esforzó en no dejarse vencer por la sensación. Tenía que mostrarse fuerte: la ocasión lo requería.

— ¿Crees que el culpable es uno de nosotros? — La voz de Meta Knight era grave, pero no mostraba ningún tipo de enfado. Shulk se revolvió en la silla, algo incómodo por el comportamiento tan calmado del ser.

— Me gustaría que no, pero… eh… la posibilidad existe…

— Ya. ¿Entonces?

El chico se rascó la nuca, incapaz de entender a dónde quería llegar Meta Knight con esa frase. ¿No estaba claro lo que pretendían hacer Link, Marth y él?

— No entiendo qué…

— Si uno de nosotros _puede_ ser el culpable, entonces _yo _también soy sospechoso. ¿Para qué quieres mi información?

Eso había dolido. Shulk estaba tan convencido de los bandos de todos sus compañeros que ni siquiera se había planteado sospechar de aquellos que eran héroes en sus mundos. ¿No era eso lo más lógico? ¿Qué sentido tenía pensar que Peach iba a hacer daño a tres luchadores, por ejemplo? Era tan absurdo que la sola idea le hacía gracia.

— Meta Knight, creo que está claro de quiénes tenemos que sospechar. Escucha —Shulk se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él a paso lento, manteniendo las manos a los costados de su cuerpo — puede que yo sea un recién llegado, pero creo que está claro qué personas son de fiar y cuáles no. Ponerte a ti entre los culpables sería como dudar de mis propios amigos.

Esa última frase le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor. Recuerdos lejanos de su vida en Bionis afloraron en su mente, algunos de ellos relacionados con traiciones. Tal vez no hacía bien dando ciertos temas por hechos…

No pudo reprimir un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando notó un impacto en el pecho, pero a pesar de que estaba distraído sus reflejos siguieron funcionando igual, permitiéndole coger el objeto que había golpeado su jersey antes de que se cayese al suelo. Era una pequeña libreta de color negro. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Meta Knight con extrañeza.

— Querías mi información, y ahí la tienes. Si decides creer en ella o no… es cosa tuya.

— Meta Knight…

El enmascarado hizo un gesto con la mano, como intentando evitar que Shulk continuase hablando.

— En realidad, no he conseguido nada útil. Según lo que pone ahí, nadie se acercó a la habitación de los dos Pit en todo el día, al igual que nadie rondó por la sala de entrenamiento cuando desapareció el pato. Aunque, por supuesto, me faltan testimonios.

— Ya, pero eso es… lógico, ¿no crees? Nadie va a decir abiertamente que estuvo en un lugar sospechoso a la hora de los hechos: sería ridículo.

— Ridículo o no, tenía que intentarlo.

Shulk asintió mientras abría la agenda para comprobar su contenido. Nombres familiares para él aparecían a lo largo de todas las páginas, acompañados de frases sueltas que condensaban la información:

_Samus Aran. 20:00 -21:00: Sala de estar. 21:00-21:30: Baño._

_Falco Lombardi. 19:20-20:00: Salón recreativo. 20:10-21:30: Habitación. (Con Olimar. Preguntar después)._

_(…)_

El problema de todo aquello era que, en realidad, mentir sobre lo que había estado haciendo cualquiera de los luchadores era extremadamente fácil, y más si se tenía en cuenta que los principales sospechosos: Ganondorf, Bowser, Dedede y Wario no solían relacionarse demasiado con los demás.

Justo cuando el chico iba a decir que tenían que trabajar duro para encontrar más pistas, un estruendo resonó en un pasillo cercano, seguido de unos cuantos gritos. A ambos guerreros no les faltó ni un segundo antes de salir a toda prisa por la puerta y correr hacia la fuente del escándalo, donde se encontraron a nada más y a nada menos que tres personas chillando.

— ¿¡Pero qué mierda es esto, tío!? — Little Mac sostenía con dos dedos sus guantes de boxeo y miraba fijamente su interior. Tenía la cara desencajada de pura rabia.

— No lo sé… ¡No lo sé! ¡Por todos los dioses! — Ike no paraba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez mientras buscaba algo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones — ¡Deja de gritar y haz algo útil, que Lucina está sangrando!

— Esto no es nada, Ike —. Respondió la espadachina en silencio sin apartar la mirada de sus dedos. Varias líneas rojas surcaban las yemas, formando unas cuantas heridas muy aparatosas pero poco profundas —. No le des más importancia de la que tiene.

— Joder, joder, joder…

Shulk y Meta Knight se acercaron de inmediato y preguntaron qué había ocurrido. Fue Little Mac el primero que respondió, interrumpiendo a Lucina.

— Pues nada, que he ido a coger los guantes de la lavandería y vamos… Me he chocado con estos dos cuando pasaba por aquí, se me han caído, Lucina ha cogido uno para dármelo y de repente…

— ¿"De repente", qué, Mac? — Pidió Shulk, intentando no perder los nervios — ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¡Que se ha rajado toda la mano! ¡Algún capullo ha metido cuchillas en mis guantes!

Shulk y Meta Knight intercambiaron miradas de horror, y luego se acercaron a Lucina, que mantenía la mano herida en alto.

— Sólo los cogí por los bordes, metiendo un poco los dedos en el interior. He visto espadas menos afiladas que las cuchillas de esta trampa, os lo aseguro. ¿Por qué querría alguien hacer esto…?

Ike dio un puñetazo a la pared, haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen.

— ¡Eso da igual! Ve ahora mismo a la enfermería a que te curen. Mac, ven con nosotros.

El boxeador asintió rápidamente, sujetando los guantes entre los brazos sin atreverse a tocarlos demasiado fuerte. Shulk y Meta Knight, por supuesto, les siguieron, además de por amabilidad hacia Lucina, también por la gran pista que ese par de guantes suponía para el caso.

— ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Meta Knight? — Murmuró Shulk — Esto se parece a lo que comentó Pit del Brazal Eléctrico…

— Si Lucina no hubiera descubierto la trampa, Little Mac podría haberse desangrado al ponerse los guantes —. Señaló el enmascarado. Shulk tragó saliva, horrorizado ante la crueldad del mecanismo.

Tenía que avisar a Link y a Marth cuanto antes de lo que había ocurrido. Por una vez, una víctima se había salvado.


	4. Sin retorno

**Nota de la autora:** _Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo, pero es que he estado un poco liada con algunos asuntos. Igual a partir de ahora publico algo más despacio, pero no os preocupéis, que tenéis historia para rato. ¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 4<strong>

_**Sin retorno**_

* * *

><p>El ambiente en el salón era tan tenso que incluso los luchadores más fanfarrones estaban callados como tumbas, conscientes de que una palabra dicha a destiempo podía provocar una pelea.<p>

Sillas, mesas y sofás habían sido arrastrados de manera tosca para formar una especie de aula improvisada. Meta Knight presidía la sala, de pie encima del escritorio debido a su corta estatura. La postura era graciosa, pero nadie tuvo el ánimo de reírse en voz alta. A su lado, Marth y Lucina miraban al frente con gesto grave.

— Príncipe Marth, si es tan amable… — Meta Knight extendió una mano hacia el espadachín, mucho más hábil que él en la tarea de dar discursos, y Marth dio un paso hacia delante. Su rostro era solemne, pero mostraba una seriedad que no hizo más que preocupar a sus compañeros.

— Amigos míos — comenzó, alzando la voz lo suficiente como para que todos pudieran oírle — nos hemos vuelto a reunir para tratar un asunto de vital importancia. No estamos en disposición de gastar tiempo en bellas palabras, así que os seré completamente sincero: estamos en una situación crítica, y tenemos que mantenernos unidos.

Por supuesto, en cuanto pronunció estas palabras, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Todos los luchadores se miraron los unos a los otros, algunos con caras que transmitían incredulidad y decepción. Marth se apresuró a continuar:

— Tenemos pruebas que demuestran que las desgracias ocurridas durante las últimas horas han sido causadas por alguien, y con la intención de hacer daño de verdad.

Los murmullos escalaron hasta convertirse en un verdadero escándalo de gritos y voces. Meta Knight golpeó la empuñadura de Galaxia contra el escritorio, haciendo que todos se callasen a la vez.

Ganondorf se levantó de su silla y señaló a Marth con el dedo. Tenía una expresión entre enfadada y divertida a la vez, como si estuviera disfrutando con todo aquel asunto.

— ¡No me creo nada, principito! ¿Cuáles son esas pruebas de las que hablas?

— ¡Eso, eso! — Añadió Bowsy, subido a la cabeza de su padre — ¡Queremos pruebas, pruebas, pruebas!

Marth se giró y le hizo un pequeño gesto a Lucina, que avanzó unos cuantos pasos y mostró su mano vendada ante el resto de luchadores.

— Oh, la princesita se ha hecho daño —. Continuó burlándose Ganondorf — ¿Y?

— El problema, señor — contestó Lucina sin dejarse amedrentar por el villano — es que estas heridas me las hice al coger esto del suelo.

Sin parar de hablar, la espadachina mostró los guantes de Little Mac, que estaban metidos dentro de una bolsa de plástico sellada que les había proporcionado Mario, y se los dio a Link, que después fue pasando la bolsa entre todos los demás guerreros para que pudieran apreciar de primera mano el contenido.

— Como podéis ver — continuó hablando Marth mientras la trampa pasaba de luchador en luchador — el interior de estos guantes está repleto de cuchillas afiladas. Si Little Mac se los hubiera puesto, ahora estaría como mínimo herido de gravedad, y saben los dioses si hubiera sido capaz de recuperar la movilidad de sus manos en un futuro…

Ganondorf chascó la lengua y le devolvió a Meta Knight los guantes lanzándoselos como si se tratasen de un balón. No hizo ningún tipo de comentario al respecto. Una vez más, el silencio reinó por completo en la sala.

— Ayer, el perro del dúo Duck Hunt cayó enfermo de un síndrome completamente desconocido y su fiel pato desapareció. Shulk tuvo una visión sobre esto último, pero la figura que aparecía llevándose al animal era poco clara. Horas después, Pit y Dark Pit fueron víctimas de una explosión con los resultados que todos conocéis, y finalmente, hace muy poco tiempo, alguien boicoteó los guantes de Little Mac. Lucina descubrió la trampa antes de que la desgracia pudiera cumplirse, por fortuna. Eso nos deja con cuatro agresiones y un intento.

Los luchadores procesaron la información poco a poco, intentando asimilar la gravedad de la situación que les estaba explicando Marth. Falco fue el primero que habló desde su puesto en la segunda fila:

— ¿Qué fue lo que provocó la explosión en el cuarto de estos dos?

Esta vez, Meta Knight fue el que tomó la palabra:

— Por lo que nos ha dicho Pit, pensamos que el Brazal Eléctrico tuvo algo que ver. Dark Pit lo estaba ajustando justo antes de que ocurriese todo y, además, del aparato en cuestión no ha quedado casi nada. Mirad.

De una bolsa de tela que tenía al lado, Meta Knight sacó un amasijo de hierros retorcidos y con un gran agujero en el centro. No había forma de saber si era verdaderamente el brazal o no, pero el objeto tenía el aspecto de haber soportado una temperatura altísima.

— Pero entonces, eso sería lo mismo que con los guantes de Little Mac… — Comentó Fox — Un arma modificada para matar al dueño.

— Exacto — respondió Marth — Por eso, está claro que el culpable ha querido hacer daño a unos luchadores en concreto tendiéndoles trampas muy complicadas de evadir. Pero, ¿quién? Y lo más importante: ¿por qué?

Ness se ajustó la gorra, nervioso.

— Esto no me gusta… Deberíamos avisar a Master Hand, ¿no?

Marth sacudió la cabeza y explicó a sus compañeros los esfuerzos que habían hecho para intentar contactar con la mano, todos ellos en vano. Las horas habían pasado y Master Hand no había vuelto a dar señales de vida, por lo que prácticamente estaban solos.

— Vámonos de aquí —. La frase de Estela fue sencilla y dicha con mucha calma, pero eso no evitó que todos los luchadores se girasen a mirarla con cierta incredulidad — Si alguien quiere hacernos daño y Master Hand no está aquí para defendernos, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es volver a nuestros mundos por ahora… Seguro que alguien puede encargarse de los heridos en sus respectivos universos.

La propuesta era lógica. Muy extrema, especialmente si tenían en cuenta que no podían avisar a Master Hand de sus planes, pero apropiada para la situación de emergencia en la que se encontraban. Sin embargo, algunos guerreros no estaban a favor de hacer lo que consideraban como un acto cobarde.

— ¡No voy a irme sin pelear! — Gritó Ike — Si alguien ha hecho daño a varios amigos míos, os aseguro que recibirá su merecido. Tenemos que encontrar al culpable.

— Todos nosotros hemos estado en situaciones aún más peligrosas que esta —. Añadió Samus — Marcharnos es darle la victoria a quien sea que haya hecho esto…

— ¡Pero es Master Hand el que debería investigar, no nosotros! — Gritó Olimar mientras los pikmin saltaban a su alrededor, nerviosos por culpa del ambiente — ¿Y si las trampas empeoran y alguien acaba muriendo?

— Pero si nadie ha muerto todavía…

— ¡Pero podría ocurrir!

— Creo que estáis exagerando, esperad.

— No me pienso quedar aquí…

— Yo me largo.

— ¡Pues yo no!

Gritos y gruñidos empezaron a mezclarse en la sala. En unos pocos minutos no quedó ni un solo guerrero sentado: todos se pusieron de pie y empezaron a discutir los unos con los otros, algunos intentando marcharse de la mansión, otros tratando de convencer al resto de que les ayudasen a investigar. Era caótico y vergonzoso de ver. Héroes y villanos de decenas de universos diferentes peleaban como niños en lugar de mantener la calma, dejándose llevar por los nervios y la tensión de la situación. Esto era especialmente duro para Lucario, capaz de sentir el aura de los demás. Para el Pokémon, aquel enfrentamiento se sentía como si un montón de fuerzas de diferente naturaleza le golpeasen en todo el cuerpo. Finalmente, y tras unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos, extendió los brazos y lanzó una esfera aural hacia el techo, tirando una lámpara. Todos se callaron de inmediato y el Pokémon se limitó a golpear los pedazos de cristal con el pie, lanzándolos lejos.

— ¡Basta ya! ¡Basta! ¡Así no solucionáis nada! — Lucario saltó hacia el escritorio, colocándose al lado de Meta Knight. Todos le siguieron con la mirada, incapaces de entender qué pretendía hacer el Pokémon Aura — ¿No os dais cuenta de que si han convocado una reunión es precisamente para que podamos hablar esto como adultos? ¡Todos sois guerreros, no dejéis que el miedo contamine vuestras auras!

Meta Knight le miró fijamente durante un instante y después asintió con energía.

— Comprendo que lo que ha propuesto Estela es inteligente, pero estoy en contra de ello por un motivo, y quiero que me escuchéis bien porque no voy a repetirlo —. Dijo el guerrero estelar con dureza, sin amedrentarse ante las expresiones de sus compañeros — Uno de nosotros puede ser el culpable y no pienso darle la oportunidad de escapar.

La acusación cayó como una jarra de agua fría encima de los luchadores, que se mantuvieron completamente estáticos en sus sitios, incapaces de saber qué decir o qué hacer ante las palabras de Meta Knight. Indignación, incredulidad, enfado, frustración… todos estos sentimientos pasaron por sus mentes. Porque, para empezar, ¿quién era Meta Knight para acusarles a ellos, si él mismo podía ser el culpable? ¿Y si lo era Marth, y si lo era Shulk? ¿Y si, finalmente, no lo era nadie, y el agresor era una persona completamente desconocida? Las posibilidades parecían infinitas, y los recursos para investigar o defenderse, pocos.

Finalmente, Bowser fue el único que expresó estos sentimientos con palabras. Lo hizo mientras cogía a Bowsy y se lo cargaba al hombro, dispuesto a marcharse de la sala.

— Nadie te ha elegido para ser el detective. Por mí, puedes ser tan culpable como cualquiera. Yo me largo de aquí…

El rey koopa se acercó a la puerta, pero justo en cuanto colocó su garra sobre el pomo, esta se abrió de golpe. Una figura envuelta en vendas entró en la sala gritando y llorando. Plumas blancas caían a su alrededor, y sus ojos azules, siempre tan amables y vivarachos, ahora estaban llenos de la más absoluta tristeza. Palutena, Mario y Zelda entraron detrás de él, la diosa intentando agarrarle sin ningún éxito.

— ¡Pit, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

— ¿¡Quién ha sido!? — Gritó el ángel, mirando fijamente a todos y cada uno de los compañeros reunidos en la habitación — ¿¡QUIÉN HA SIDO!?

— ¡Pit, basta! ¡Te vas a poner peor! — La voz de Zelda sonaba débil, vacía. Por supuesto, el ángel no le hizo ningún caso. En lugar de eso, buscó con furia asesina a Mega Man y se lanzó contra él, agarrando al robot por el cuello. A pesar de sus heridas, el ángel aún conservaba gran parte de su fuerza.

— ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO! ¡FUISTE TÚ, TÚ SABES PONER BOMBAS!

— ¡Pit, no!

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el ángel levantó un puño. Todos miraron a Palutena, esperando que la diosa se hiciera cargo de su lacayo de algún modo, el que fuera.

— Pit, estás muy débil. No me obligues a usar mi magia contra ti, por favor.

— ¡No, diosa Palutena! ¡Es él! ¡Ha sido él, estoy seguro! ¡El brazal explotó, y, y…!

Mega Man se sacudía, intentando librarse del agarre del ángel. El robot no tenía necesidad de respirar, así que la forma en la que estaba sujeto no le producía ningún tipo de problema, pero temía que Pit le atacase con sus armas de un momento a otro.

Finalmente, Palutena levantó una mano y pequeños hilos blancos, brillantes, salieron de las puntas de sus dedos, envolviendo a Pit y obligándole a retroceder como si de una cuerda se tratasen. Pero el ángel se revolvió con fuerza, aferrándose al robot con todas sus energías.

— ¡Devuélveme a Dark Pit!

Lucina se llevó las manos a la boca, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de oír. Link, por su parte, se acercó rápidamente a Zelda, que sacudió la cabeza suavemente, incapaz de mirar a la cara a nadie.

— Su estado empeoró de golpe… No pudimos hacer nada…

La mano de Pit, aferrada con fuerza al duro cuerpo de Mega Man, empezó a dolerle. Poco a poco, sus dedos empezaron a resbalar por el metal.

— Devuélveme… a mi amigo…

Fuera, empezó a llover. Las gotas de agua golpeaban los cristales con delicadeza, como si el cielo se hubiera apiadado de la tristeza del ángel que lloraba a su amigo.

En la mansión, por tercera vez en el día, reinó el silencio.

* * *

><p>Palutena pasó suavemente los dedos por el pelo de Pit, con cuidado de no despertarle. El ángel se había quedado completamente dormido, exhausto tanto por todos los acontecimientos como por el estado de su cuerpo, apoyado sobre la cama en la que yacía su gemelo oscuro, ahora cubierto por una sábana blanca en señal de respeto. Tras el incidente con Mega Man, había regresado a la enfermería y se había negado a abandonar a Dark Pit, como si una parte de él se negase a aceptar que su amigo ya no formaba parte de este mundo.<p>

Con delicadeza, la diosa utilizó su magia para transportar al ángel hacia otra de las camas en una sección diferente de la enfermería, la misma que Mario le había asignado desde el momento de la explosión. La mesilla de noche que había lado estaba adornada por una rosa de color carmesí tan bonita que casi parecía irreal, con unos pétalos extraordinariamente grandes. La diosa se acercó a ella a paso lento.

Era un detalle bonito por parte de Lucina, traer flores a los enfermos…

Palutena acercó la mano a la flor y la sujetó con delicadeza por el tallo. Era grueso, mucho más que el que solían tener las rosas del jardín, aunque eso no hacía más que aumentar la belleza de la planta. Suspirando, se inclinó para volver a dejar la flor en su sitio, algo avergonzada por haber manipulado el regalo de un convaleciente, pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la mano. Sin darse cuenta, había apretado una de las espinas del tallo. Dejó la flor con rapidez y sacudió la mano herida, viendo cómo un pequeño punto de sangre brotaba de su piel.

Ignorando el incidente, que de todos modos sólo le había producido dolor durante un instante, se giró una vez más hacia aquella sábana blanca, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Después, Palutena abandonó la enfermería. Necesitaba dormir urgentemente.

* * *

><p>Shulk dio varias vueltas entre las sábanas, incapaz de dormir. El repiqueteo constante de la lluvia contra la ventana de su dormitorio le agobiaba, le impedía relajarse y concentrarse en descansar. No sabía cuántas horas llevaba así, pero empezaba a sentirse mareado y sin fuerzas. Se colocó el brazo sobre los ojos y trató de relajarse, pero todo era inútil. Finalmente, tras varios minutos más de revolverse en la cama, el huma se sentó sobre el colchón, cabizbajo.<p>

Siempre era duro perder un amigo, pero lo que le había destrozado de verdad había sido la reacción de Pit. El ángel no había parado de llorar y gritar en ningún momento, como si se tratase de la representación viva de la desesperación. Había dolido verle, y de hecho, aún seguía haciéndolo.

¿Quién había provocado esto, y por qué? ¿Por qué?

— Maldita sea… — Susurró el chico, hundiendo el puño en el colchón — Tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento…

Tras el anuncio de la muerte de Dark Pit, Meta Knight había dicho que nadie debía abandonar la mansión. Si había un culpable entre ellos, lo descubrirían y juzgarían, y si el responsable era un infiltrado, ahora que todos estaban prevenidos, sería fácil acabar con él. Todos eran guerreros experimentados, y hasta ese momento el culpable se había valido de trucos sucios para atacar a sus víctimas, así que era poco probable que se atreviese a intentarlo de nuevo. Decidieron pedirle a R.O.B. que vigilase las salidas de la mansión, incluyendo el jardín, y que les informase si ocurría algo extraño.

Las ideas iban y venían por la mente de Shulk. Quería creer que el número de sospechosos era pequeño, pero tal vez Meta Knight había tenido razón al decirle que no debía confiar en todos los luchadores de la mansión. Incluso el propio enmascarado podía ser un traidor… ¡O Marth, o Link! Ahora que había muerto alguien, le daba la impresión de que negar esto era egoísta e infantil…

— Ah, si tuviéramos alguna pista…

Shulk volvió a tumbarse en la cama, pero antes de cerrar los ojos vio un brillo extraño entre la abertura de las cortinas, como una especie de destello plateado. El chico prácticamente saltó de la cama, sorprendido. En el diminuto balcón de la habitación no había nada que pudiese provocar algo semejante…

Con toda la calma de la que fue capaz, Shulk caminó hacia atrás sin dar la espalda a la ventana en ningún momento, buscando a ciegas la empuñadura de la espada Monado. Sus dedos recorrieron la pared varias veces sin lograr encontrar lo que necesitaba.

— Maldición…

El destello brilló una vez más, esta vez con más fuerza. Pequeñas gotas de sudor empezaron a recorrer la frente del chico, que cada vez buscaba la espada con más violencia. No entendía por qué no estaba al lado de su cama, si era donde la dejaba siempre. ¿Alguien le había quitado la Monado? ¿Era eso? ¿Le habían tendido una trampa mortal?

Entonces lo escuchó. Fue un ruido muy suave, prácticamente amortiguado por la lluvia, pero era inconfundible. Alguien había golpeado la puerta de cristal del balcón…

El chico tragó saliva y tomó una decisión. Si no podía contar con la Monado, entonces no le daría el placer al intruso de mostrarse ante él desarmado. Se lanzó de espaldas hacia la puerta y la abrió, suspirando de alivio al ver que estaba abierta. Una parte de él casi esperaba que le hubiesen encerrado o algo parecido…

— ¡Hay alguien en mi balcón! — Gritó con todas sus fuerzas — ¡Hay alguien!

Por supuesto, todas las puertas se abrieron a la vez, y un montón de luchadores en pijama salieron armados con lo primero que pudieron encontrar. Lucario, que era el que dormía en la habitación frente a Shulk, fue el primero en acercarse.

Con las manos brillando en color azul a causa del aura acumulada, el Pokémon abrió con violencia las cortinas del balcón, preparado para atacar con todas sus fuerzas al intruso.

Pero allí no había nadie. Ya no.

Solitaria, algo deformada por las gotas de lluvia, la huella de una mano descansaba en el vaho del cristal.


	5. Paranoia

**Nota de la autora: **_Un día más, otro capítulo más. Espero que os guste, y gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. _

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 5<strong>

_**Paranoia**_

* * *

><p>A pesar de su juventud, Toon Link fue el primero en reaccionar cuando Lucario abrió la cortina del cuarto de Shulk. Corriendo tan rápido como le permitían sus cortas piernas, se deslizó entre los luchadores para regresar a su propia habitación. Todos le miraron, sin comprender muy bien qué pretendía… hasta que regresó a los pocos segundos con un objeto familiar en la mano: la Caja Cromográfica.<p>

— ¡Buena idea, Toon! — Le felicitó Zelda mientras el niño tomaba una fotografía de la huella, que estaba a punto de borrarse a causa de la lluvia. Con esa imagen, ya no tendrían que preocuparse de que la prueba desapareciese y podrían investigar mejor. R.O.B. tendría que encargarse de revelarla más adelante.

— Bueno — dijo Lucario, aún de pie al lado de la puerta de cristal — ¿Alguien sabe algo de esto?

Todos los luchadores, a excepción de R.O.B., Pit y Palutena estaban o en la habitación de Shulk o en el pasillo, amontonados como podían y tratando de buscar un buen sitio para ver la huella. Al escuchar la pregunta del Pokémon, lo único que se pudieron oír fueron negaciones. Era predecible, pero no por ello menos frustrante.

Por su parte, Shulk no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación, abriendo cajones y pidiéndole a todo el mundo que se apartase de su camino. Gruñía algo entre dientes que ninguno de sus compañeros pudo entender, hasta que Link, que era el que estaba más cerca de él, le colocó una mano en el hombro.

— ¿Ha pasado algo más, Shulk?

El huma, que en ese momento estaba arrodillándose para mirar detrás del armario, resopló y se puso de pie. En su cara había una expresión sombría que el hyliano no supo interpretar. Después de todo, habían ocurrido tantas cosas en las últimas horas…

— Además del intruso, sí, ha pasado otra cosa. La Monado… ha desaparecido. Me la han robado.

Todos los compañeros empezaron a murmurar. ¿Cuántas malas noticias más tendrían que aguantar? Peach se dejó caer sobre la cama. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, y el anuncio de Shulk no había hecho más que volver a inquietarla. Luigi se acercó a ella y la sujetó de la mano en un intento de tranquilizarla.

— Qué pesadilla… — Susurró la princesa, apretando los dedos de su amigo — Dark Pit… y ahora esto… Shulk… ¿si no hubieras salido al pasillo… tú…?

— No pienses en eso. No es necesario porque no ha pasado —. La voz de Samus resonó con fuerza en la habitación. La cazarrecompensas estaba de espaldas a la princesa, concentrada en la huella, pero aún así había podido oír sus débiles palabras — Shulk está vivo.

Pikachu soltó un pequeño grito, como dándole la razón a la mujer, y se subió a la cama de un salto para ponerse al lado de Peach. Se hizo un ovillo en el regazo de la princesa y restregó su mejilla contra su brazo, sonriendo. Tal vez era su manera de intentar animarla. Peach empezó a acariciarle la cabeza con la mano que le quedaba libre.

— Gracias…

La reacción de Peach había sido completamente natural. La muerte de Dark Pit aún pesaba sobre todos los luchadores. Había sido tan rápida, tan poco esperada… Las heridas del ángel oscuro eran graves, pero todos habían pensado que alguien tan obstinado como él sobreviviría. Habían tenido demasiadas esperanzas, y el choque con la realidad había sido tan brusco que parecía irreal, una mala broma. Ya nadie se burlaría de Pit por las mañanas, ni se quejaría de que le llamasen "clon" o "copia". Era un hecho, pero a la vez, costaba demasiado aceptarlo.

Shulk sintió un escalofrío cuando pensó en lo que la pérdida de su espada significaba. Las palabras de Peach podían ser completamente acertadas, con todo lo que implicaban. Desarmado, no era más que un chico acostumbrado a pelear pero que no destacaba en nada. No era especialmente alto, ni fuerte ni resistente. Aquel intruso de la ventana seguro que había planeado asesinarlo mientras dormía, asegurándose de no darle ninguna oportunidad de defenderse en caso de que se hubiera despertado. No había ningún otro motivo para robarle la Monado: esa espada no podía ser blandida por nadie más que él. En manos ajenas, era un simple pedazo de metal rojo, romo y ligero. Ni siquiera valía como arma contundente.

— Si ninguno de vosotros admite haber dejado la huella, entonces… pertenece al culpable —. Dijo Shulk, mirando a todos y cada uno de los luchadores hasta donde abarcaba la vista — ¿Cuántos de vosotros sois capaces de dejar una marca así, con cinco dedos y tan parecida a una mano humana?

En realidad, la pregunta era completamente innecesaria. Shulk lo sabía muy bien:

Mario. Luigi. Peach. Estela. Wario. Donkey Kong. Diddy Kong. Link. Zelda. Ganondorf. Samus. Pit. Palutena. Marth. Ike. Robin. Little Mac. Fox. Capitán Falcon. La Entrenadora. Lucina. Sonic.

Toon Link, Aldeano, Ness y Olimar también podían hacerlo, pero sus manos eran demasiado pequeñas como para dejar una huella así, por lo que el huma los descartó enseguida, al igual que a Mega Man por su incapacidad de transmitir calor.

Robin dio un paso hacia delante, dubitativa:

— Hablas como si uno de nosotros… — La frase murió en sus labios. No era necesario continuar. La estratega lo sabía, comprendía que el pensamiento de Shulk era el más acertado, pero aún así…

— Hoy ha muerto un amigo, y estoy convencido de que si hubiera sido un poco más lento, a mí me habría pasado lo mismo… — Contestó Shulk de inmediato, notando cómo se clavaban en él las miradas de los luchadores a los que había acusado indirectamente — No podemos negar la realidad.

Little Mac se acercó al huma con los puños delante del pecho, en posición de ataque. Pensando que le iba a pegar, Shulk retrocedió, pero el boxeador se limitó a ponerse delante de él.

— A mí no me líes, que casi me rajan las manos. Yo no he hecho nada..

Lucina se unió a la discusión de inmediato:

— Así es, Shulk. Ya sabes que a Little Mac también intentaron herirle, pero tuvimos la fortuna de descubrir la trampa a tiempo. No me parece justo acusarle de nada.

Antes de que nadie pudiera añadir nada más, una risotada de Wario hizo que todos se sobresaltasen.

— ¿Pero no os enteráis? ¿Quién falta aquí, eh? ¡Yo lo que veo es que somos un grupo de _pringaos_ en pijama y que faltan tres colegas! ¡Y una de ellas porque sí!

Shulk enseguida comprendió lo que quería decir el motero. Pit estaba en la enfermería, mientras que R.O.B. seguía vigilando las salidas, pero… ¿y Palutena?

— Es cierto — comentó Link, mirando a su alrededor — La diosa Palutena no ha venido… No está en el pasillo, ¿verdad?

La Entrenadora se encargó de confirmar sus sospechas desde el exterior de la habitación, afirmando que la diosa no se encontraba entre los luchadores que se habían quedado fuera.

— La pava puede volar — continuó Wario, hurgándose distraídamente la enorme nariz para horror de Marth, que estaba al lado — Me juego el pescuezo a que ha sido cosa suya. Habrá flotado hasta el balcón para intentar abrir la puerta y se habrá acojonado al oír gritar al señor gayumbo. _Ná_ más.

Shulk notó una súbita explosión de calor en sus mejillas. Con todo el alboroto, no se había dado cuenta de que lo único que le cubría el cuerpo era su ropa interior, lo que siempre utilizaba para dormir por pura comodidad. Ni siquiera se había parado a ponerse unos pantalones de verdad o una camiseta. Rápido como un rayo, se abalanzó sobre el armario y cogió las primeras prendas de ropa que encontró.

Mientras luchaba por ponerse unos pantalones a toda prisa, su mente seguía dándole vueltas a la acusación del motero. Era lógico pensar que a Palutena le había afectado de manera especial la muerte de Dark Pit. Si ya había sido duro para la mayoría de los luchadores de la mansión, que ni siquiera conocían al ángel desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto Pit como la diosa debían de estar destrozados. ¿Ese no era motivo suficiente como para quedarse en la cama, ignorando por completo todo lo que sucedía alrededor? Para Shulk, tenía sentido. Y, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que algo iba terriblemente mal.

— Deberíamos ir a su cuarto cuanto antes… — Sugirió el huma — ¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

— Bah, pamplinas — se quejó Wario, tumbándose en el único hueco libre que quedaba en la cama — La fulana es la que ha hecho esto, os lo digo yo. Seguro que está ahí tan pancha haciéndose la tonta.

— ¡Wario, basta! — Contestó Mario de inmediato, absolutamente indignado — ¡Esto no es cosa de risa!

Shulk sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, dando por imposible a Wario, y le hizo un gesto a Marth y a Link para que le siguieran. Juntos, los tres guerreros se apresuraron a buscar la habitación de Palutena, una de las más cercanas a las escaleras y, desgraciadamente, también de las más alejadas. Por supuesto, les siguió un verdadero séquito de luchadores, algunos preocupados y otros sencillamente intrigados por el paradero de la diosa.

Fue Link el que golpeó la puerta.

— Diosa Palutena — llamó con toda la educación de la que fue capaz — Necesitamos hablar contigo…

Pero nadie respondió. Marth arqueó una ceja y se inclinó sobre la puerta, intentando oír algo a través de la madera. Nada. Link volvió a intentar llamar, pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo que antes.

— No nos queda otro remedio, tenemos que entrar —. La voz de Shulk revelaba sus nervios. Una terrible idea le había rondado la cabeza desde el momento en el que Link había llamado a la puerta: ¿y si todo el alboroto de la Monado y de la mano en el cristal no había sido más que una forma de distraer la atención de los luchadores para poder atacar mejor a Palutena? Tragando saliva, el huma accionó el picaporte, pero la cerradura estaba echada. — Maldita sea, ¡que alguien derribe la puerta!

Tan pronto como Shulk pidió eso, una vorágine de fuego acompañada de un conocido grito se abalanzó sobre la madera. El huma tuvo que saltar hacia atrás, casi derribando a Marth en el proceso, para evitar acabar siendo golpeado de lleno por el mortífero puño del Capitán Falcon. Trozos de madera chamuscada saltaron por los aires, y los smashers entraron de golpe en la habitación… para ser recibidos por un espectáculo grotesco.

En la cama, Palutena se retorcía completamente cubierta de sudor, murmurando frases sin sentido. Su brazo derecho sobresalía por fuera del colchón, anormalmente rígido… e hinchado. Lejos de parecer el brazo de una diosa, la piel estaba cubierta de ampollas negruzcas con aspecto de doler terriblemente. El olor en el interior de la habitación era insoportable, y los más sensibles, como Aldeano o Peach, tuvieron que salir de inmediato.

Shulk prácticamente saltó hacia la cama de Palutena, arrodillándose a su lado.

— ¡Palutena, Palutena!

Los ojos de la diosa se posaron durante un instante en el huma, pero luego continuaron moviéndose de manera aleatoria. No parecía ser consciente de que lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Mario se abrió paso entre los luchadores y observó el brazo de la diosa sin atreverse a tocarlo, temeroso de empeorar su estado. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos su mirada se iluminó. Conocía estos síntomas, aunque no entendía cómo se habían podido producir en la mansión… No, eso no importaba en ese instante. Lo principal era salvar a la paciente; las explicaciones podían esperar.

— ¡Fuera de la habitación! — Gritó con su fuerte acento italiano — Sé cómo curarla, pero necesito espacio. ¡Yoshi, mi botiquín!

El dinosaurio dejó escapar un gritito y corrió hacia a la habitación de Mario. Mientras tanto, todos los luchadores abandonaron el cuarto, intentando ayudar al doctor de la mejor manera que podían: obedeciéndole.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos. De vez en cuando, Yoshi salía de la habitación y regresaba con botellas de agua, cucharas y materiales parecidos, pero tenía que actuar tan rápido que sus compañeros no tuvieron la oportunidad de preguntarle por el estado de la diosa.

Shulk, Marth y Link se sentaron en el suelo, apoyándose contra una de las paredes del pasillo. Ike y Lucina se acercaron poco después a acompañarles.

— Esto es una locura… — Susurró la espadachina — Todo lo que ha ocurrido… Casi parece una pesadilla, como ha dicho Peach antes.

— No es que lo parezca: lo es —. Respondió Ike duramente, pasándose una mano por el pelo. El cansancio se notaba en sus ojos y en su voz.

Nadie más respondió, perdidos como estaban en sus propios pensamientos. Si Mario lograba salvar a Palutena, eso no significaba que sus problemas hubieran terminado. Con la Monado desaparecida, Shulk sentía que podía ser la siguiente víctima, y la idea le atormentaba. El huma miró discretamente a los guerreros que le rodeaban, uno por uno.

La posibilidad de que uno de sus nuevos amigos fuese un traidor le atenazaba el pecho, pero era consciente de que había llegado el momento de abandonar esa cobardía y ser consecuente con las palabras que había dicho antes, en su propio dormitorio. Sin su espada, era como un cordero entre lobos.

Se levantó, provocando que los demás le mirasen con ojos curiosos, y se preparó para inventar cualquier excusa que hiciera falta para comenzar su búsqueda en solitario. Sin embargo, no fue necesario: con un golpe, la puerta de la habitación de Palutena se abrió, y Mario salió frotándose las manos y con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Shulk no se detuvo a escuchar las buenas noticias. En cuanto los demás se acercaron al fontanero, deseosos de saber qué le había ocurrido a la diosa, el chico aprovechó para escapar de allí, intentando pensar en qué lugar podrían haber escondido su espada. La mansión era tan grande, y el tiempo del que disponía, tan escaso…

Le dolía, verdaderamente le dolía no poder confiar más en Link y Marth, pero no le quedaba otro remedio.

— Perdonadme, por favor… — Susurró, tan bajo que ni siquiera él mismo pudo oír sus palabras, mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Veneno: esa había sido la causa del mal de la diosa Palutena. Mario lo había comprendido al fijarse en la coloración de su brazo, típica en los casos de intoxicación a causa de una especie en concreto de planta.<p>

Tal y como informó a sus compañeros, el veneno de ese tipo de vegetal actuaba con rapidez, provocando una fuerte fiebre y daños instantáneos en las venas, que se contraían, impidiendo el flujo sanguíneo. Tras eso, una persona normal tenía una esperanza de vida de unos pocos minutos antes de sufrir un fallo generalizado en el organismo, pero por supuesto, Palutena no era una persona normal: era una diosa. El veneno había actuado en su cuerpo con mucha lentitud, así que Mario había sido capaz de preparar un antídoto.

En esos instantes, la diosa se encontraba durmiendo en su propia cama, con el brazo en mejor estado. Las ampollas estaban desapareciendo poco a poco y había dejado de delirar. Se había salvado, al igual que habían hecho Little Mac y Shulk.

— Deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería para tenerla en observación, sólo por si acaso —. Sugirió Mario. Le aliviaba haber podido, por primera vez desde que había comenzado esa locura, salvar a uno de sus compañeros, pero no se atrevía a ser demasiado confiado. Además, aún quedaba por resolver un asunto, y era la forma en la que Palutena había entrado en contacto con una planta tan peligrosa.

El momento de tomar una decisión había llegado. ¿Cómo debían comportarse los luchadores a partir de ahora? La posibilidad de que uno de ellos fuese el culpable hacía necesario tomar precauciones. Meta Knight se colocó en la puerta de la habitación y extendió ligeramente los brazos, alzando la voz:

— Tanto la ventana como la puerta del balcón de Palutena estaban cerradas. En su estado, me imagino que ninguno de vosotros diréis que voló hasta la habitación de Shulk para dejar la huella, ¿no? — Todos le miraron, pero nadie contestó. La tensión era evidente. — Muy bien, estoy cansado de todo esto, así que os propongo una cosa. La huella la dejó alguien con manos humanas. Todos los que podéis dejar ese tipo de marcas sois, de ahora en adelante, sospechosos. Y no voy a dejar que caminéis tranquilamente por la mansión.

Por supuesto, la indignación no tardó en hacerse notar. Zelda dio un paso hacia delante, inclinándose hacia Meta Knight:

— No puedo creer que sospeches de todos nosotros… Eso es…

Bowser soltó una risotada.

— ¡Meta Knight tiene razón! El culpable es uno de vosotros. Estoy con él: no pienso dejar que os acerquéis ni a mí ni a Bowsy hasta que todo esto se aclare. ¿Qué pensáis los demás?

Aunque hubo algunas discrepancias, el miedo generalizado provocó que la mayoría aceptase. Lucina intentó protestar, gritando que eso era un ultraje ya no solo hacia sí misma, sino para personalidades como Marth o Link, grandes héroes respetados en sus tierras, pero fue en vano.

Meta Knight continuó su mordaz discurso, interrumpiendo a todos sus compañeros:

— A partir de ahora, y hasta nuevo aviso, todos los que tenéis manos humanoides os quedaréis en la sala de entrenamiento. Pero tranquilos, que le pediremos a R.O.B. que desconecte toda la maquinaria de simulación de combates. No sufriréis ningún daño, os lo prometo.

Por mucho que Meta Knight repitiese que iban a estar bien, los luchadores afectados empezaron a sentir sudores fríos. La sala de entrenamiento, que era donde había desaparecido el pato, podía adquirir la forma de cualquier escenario gracias a unos modernos proyectores holográficos, aunque la escala era algo más pequeña que la que se utilizaba en los combates de verdad. Cualquier objeto o arma podía caer de unos compartimentos situados en el techo, lo cual era muy útil cuando los guerreros querían pensar estrategias nuevas, pero ahora que estaban a merced de una tercera persona, veían esta posibilidad como algo amenazador, como si pudieran inundar la habitación de bombas o algo parecido.

Cuando la sala estaba inactiva, no era más que un espacio blanco, vacío. No había ventanas que proporcionasen luz natural y la única forma de salir era mediante una puerta doble que Meta Knight se encargaría de cerrar a conciencia.

Sin comida, bebida ni intimidad de ninguna clase, la idea de permanecer en esa sala durante horas les pareció una tortura.

Pero no podían hacer nada: eran una minoría contra un elenco de guerreros que sospechaban de ellos. Tenían que aceptar su destino.

— Por supuesto, Toon Link, Aldeano, Olimar, Mega Man, Ness y Donkey Kong están exentos. Para los que no hayáis visto la huella, era demasiado grande o demasiado pequeña para que cualquiera de ellos hubiera podido dejarla —. Meta Knight se dirigió hacia Marth — Los demás, y ya sabéis quiénes sois… por favor, no hagáis esto más difícil. Los inocentes no sufrirán ningún daño. Espero que lo entendáis.

El príncipe se mordió el labio. No quería aceptar la propuesta del enmascarado, pero había poco que pudiera hacer al respecto. Con un suspiro, hizo un gesto a Ike y Lucina, que asintieron suavemente.

— Vamos, Meta Knight. No alarguemos esto más de lo necesario —. Se limitó a decir el príncipe.

Los luchadores con forma humana fueron cacheados en mitad del pasillo, como si estuviesen en una redada policial de una película. Todos iban en pijama, algunos incluso descalzos, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar la humillación del momento. Aquellos que quisieron discutir y escaparse, como Wario, fueron rápidamente atacados por los demás, y pronto, diecinueve personas se encontraron alienadas frente a la pared.

Por supuesto, el guerrero enmascarado no pasó por alto la ausencia de Shulk.

— Marth, Link, ¿sabéis dónde está Shulk?

Los dos héroes, que hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de que su amigo se había marchado, se miraron con incredulidad, incapaces de contestar a Meta Knight.

Bowser empezó a gruñir de pura impaciencia.

— Llevémonos a estos a la sala, y luego busquemos al otro. No tenemos tiempo para estupideces.

Meta Knight lo hubiera expresado de una forma mucho más suave pero, en esencia, pensaba lo mismo que el rey de los koopas.

— Greninja, Lucario y Charizard deberían bastarse para encontrarlo. Id, por favor. Los demás, ayudadme a llevarlos a la sala de entrenamiento.

Y así, entre protestas y disculpas por parte de los luchadores que se habían visto obligados a acatar la decisión de la mayoría, comenzó una marcha vergonzosa como nunca antes se había visto en la Mansión Smash, especialmente después de la aventura intergaláctica que habían vivido años atrás y en la que enemigos de toda la vida habían llegado a pelear codo con codo por un bien común.

La desconfianza había hecho mella en el corazón de los smashers. Lo que algunos dudaban era si podrían volver a recuperarla algún día.


	6. Sangre inocente

_**Nota: En este capítulo hay un poco de violencia más fuerte que en los demás, pero dentro de límites aceptables.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 6<strong>

_**Sangre inocente**_

* * *

><p>Shulk apoyó la frente en la fría madera de la puerta. Su corazón latía con rapidez y tenía la piel de gallina, pero hizo un gran esfuerzo para intentar mantener la calma.<p>

La primera idea que le había venido a la cabeza cuando pensó en buscar su espada había sido investigar las habitaciones de los luchadores y así lo había hecho, metiéndose en una de ellas al azar: la del Capitán Falcon. Pero no tardó en oír gritos procedentes del pasillo y, agazapado contra la puerta, el huma había podido escuchar el plan que habían propuesto Bowser y Meta Knight, además de sus intenciones de buscarle por toda la mansión para encerrarlo junto al resto de sus compañeros.

Los pesados pasos de Charizard resonaron en el pasillo, confirmándole que estaban a punto de llegar a su posición. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, para escapar de ellos sin que se diesen cuenta. Si se resistía, podían pensar que él mismo era el culpable, y eso le pondría en una situación desventajosa, pero… ¿acaso debía rendirse, entregarse, y dejar que le arrojasen sin más a una sala en la que a lo mejor había un asesino? ¡No, no podía hacer eso!

Greninja intercambió una serie de gruñidos con sus compañeros. Uno de ellos, para desgracia de Shulk, respondió en un idioma que conocía demasiado bien:

— No os preocupéis. Me concentraré: sentiré su aura.

Lucario. Daba igual cuánto se ocultase ante los ojos de sus perseguidores: los poderes del Pokémon Aura le permitirían localizarle con extrema facilidad, incluso a través de las paredes. Shulk se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de hacerse sangre, y empezó a mirar hacia los lados, desesperado.

La habitación de Falcon estaba desordenada, llena de trofeos, trajes tirados por el suelo, réplicas de su casco y unos cuantos pares de guantes chamuscados. Ni rastro de la Monado y ni mucho menos de algo sospechoso relacionado con el crimen. La única salida, además de la puerta principal, era el balcón, al igual que ocurría en su habitación. Hasta donde el huma sabía, todos los dormitorios de la mansión, incluso los dobles, estaban construidos siguiendo la misma disposición.

Pero si saltaba por la ventana, sería como admitir que era culpable. Fuera llovía, así que era ridículo pensar que Falcon se la hubiera dejado abierta de forma natural, y los tres Pokémon sabrían que habría salido fuera para escapar de ellos. Él mismo sospecharía si se encontrase ante esa situación…

Fuera de la habitación, Lucario cerró los ojos y extendió los brazos, tratando de reunir la concentración necesaria como para poder visualizar el aura de los seres vivos que le rodeaban. Un halo azul envolvió su cuerpo, y poco a poco, solo ante sus sentidos, el mundo se llenó de una gran corriente de energía vibrante que manaba de cada uno de los seres vivos que le rodeaban.

Charizard, Greninja… Ambos tenían auras tan poderosas que impedían que notase con claridad todas las demás. La acumulación de personas en la parte de atrás del pasillo tampoco ayudaba.

Pero tenía que esforzarse al máximo. Lo sabía, era consciente de ello. Los músculos de sus brazos, que aún mantenía en alto, se tensaron. Visualizó hilos de colores que se entremezclaban en su mente, como cuerdas que le guiaban hacia todo aquello que poseyera una vida. Lo único que tenía que hacer era buscar una de ellas, dejar que destacase entre las demás. No era fácil, pero un Pokémon de su nivel tenía que ser capaz de hacerlo.

Un hilo rojo, ardiente. El de Charizard. Otro de un tono azul pálido casi imperceptible. Greninja. ¿Qué más había su alrededor? Podía notarlo, tenía que hacerlo…

Un hilo morado. Y uno verde. Y otro gris. Pero del primero, apenas quedaba nada… Un aura agonizante de alguien que luchaba por seguir manteniéndose con vida a cada segundo.

Lucario arremetió hacia delante con violencia, haciendo uso de su Velocidad Extrema. Su destino: la habitación de Fox McCloud, que se alzaba a unos pocos metros de distancia.

— Traed a Mario. Meta Knight lo entenderá.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón, Lucario sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Los rápidos pasos de sus dos compañeros resonaron a su espalda, mostrando su voluntad de actuar con la mayor rapidez posible. Ellos no podían ver lo mismo que el Pokémon Aura, pero conocían a su amigo lo suficiente como para saber que su criterio era de fiar.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Lucario abrió la puerta. Su expresión, siempre fría como el hielo, no se alteró ni un ápice, en parte porque ya intuía lo que se iba a encontrar en el interior. Y, con todo, un pinchazo de desesperación inundó su cuerpo.

Porque ante sus ojos, sobre el suelo encharcado en sangre de la habitación, ese pequeñísimo hilo morado que representaba la vida… desapareció. El pato no llegó a emitir ninguna clase de sonido, y probablemente ni siquiera había sido capaz de entender que Lucario había entrado en la habitación a tiempo de ver sus últimos segundos. Su corazón ya no latía.

Cuando Meta Knight y Mario llegaron, acompañados de Greninja y Charizard, no pudieron evitar querer apartar la mirada del terrible estado del cuerpo.

Lucario se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

— Heridas de desgarro… — Musitó Meta Knight cuando, tras unos momentos, finalmente decidió acercarse al cadáver — Esto es…

Charizard dejó escapar un quejido. Sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas. Lucario le miró fijamente y luego clavó la vista en el suelo, incapaz de responder a la pregunta que su compañero de tipo Fuego le había hecho y que sólo él y Greninja podían entender.

"¿Ha sufrido mucho?".

El cuerpo del pato estaba destrozado, como si le hubieran clavado cinco punzones afilados. La respuesta era bastante obvia, y aún así, Charizard esperaba ingenuamente que alguien le sacase de esa idea… Era inútil y una forma de engañarse a sí mismo. Por eso, Lucario se mantuvo en silencio. Nunca le había gustado mentir y no empezaría en ese momento.

Mario, por su parte, observaba el cuerpo en silencio. Todo el júbilo que había demostrado al lograr salvar a Palutena se había marchitado.

— Greninja — Llamó Meta Knight — Llévate a Mario con los demás.

El fontanero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por resistirse, pero el Pokémon le agarró con fuerza y lo condujo fuera de la habitación a empujones, probablemente por precaución. Pronto, los tres luchadores se quedaron completamente solos.

A los pies de la cama yacía el cadáver sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Sin embargo, lejos de lo que cabría esperar en una verdadera escena del crimen, el resto del cuarto estaba perfectamente ordenado, sin nada fuera de su lugar. El único detalle que llamó la atención de Meta Knight fue puerta del balcón. La cortina que lo cubría estaba desplazada ligeramente hacia delante, como si hubiera algo pequeño oculto detrás. El guerrero abandonó su sitio al lado del pato y avanzó, Galaxia en mano, dispuesto a descubrir otra sorpresa desagradable detrás de la tela.

No la había. La cortina tenía ese aspecto porque alguien había cerrado mal la puerta del balcón, enganchando una de sus esquinas.

— Hmm…

Daba la impresión de que habían cerrado la puerta rápidamente, pero aparte del problema con la cortina, no había ninguna marca sospechosa.

— Estaba vivo cuando llegué, pero… — Comenzó Lucario, aunque se detuvo en seco antes de terminar la frase, sacudiendo con fuerza la cabeza, enfadado consigo mismo por no haber podido ser más útil — ¿Sospechas de Shulk?

— Sospecho de todos, Lucario. Pero yo me encargaré de encontrarle.

Mientras hablaba, Meta Knight accionó el picaporte, abriendo la puerta de cristal. Pero su destino no era el balcón, sino el tejado.

La puerta entreabierta era una pista fundamental, casi parecía decir a gritos que el asesino había escapado por allí… Y desde la segunda planta de la mansión era muy fácil subir al tejado con un poco de agilidad. Absolutamente todos los luchadores podían hacer algo como aquello sin muchos problemas.

— Quedaos al cargo de la habitación. No os mováis de aquí.

Meta Knight extendió sus alas ante el Pokémon Aura, que se limitó a asentir, obediente. No le llevó más de unos segundos elevarse hasta las tejas, convertidas en una cascada resbaladiza por culpa de la lluvia. El frío era atroz y el jardín estaba cubierto de una espesa niebla que casi parecía de otro mundo, pero Meta Knight no se dejó amedrentar. Mantuvo la espada en alto, preparándose para cualquier tipo de ataque sorpresa, y comenzó a caminar por el tejado.

Un crujido resonó bajo sus pies, y cuando bajó la mirada para descubrir la fuente, encontró una ristra de tejas rotas que se extendía a lo largo del techo de la mansión. Era la prueba inequívoca de que no se equivocaba: alguien había utilizado el tejado para caminar recientemente. El patrón lo indicaba.

El normalmente impasible guerrero sintió cierta emoción. Estaba un paso más cerca de encontrar al asesino, de terminar con aquel mal sueño que se había cobrado la vida de dos compañeros. Apretó la empuñadura con fuerza entre sus dedos.

Esa noche se haría justicia. Lo juraba por su propio honor de guerrero.

Meta Knight siguió el rastro de tejas rotas. En algunos momentos desaparecía y en otros se hacía más acusado, como si el asesino se hubiese visto obligado a hincar las rodillas o a pararse completamente a mitad de camino.

El tejado había sido un punto clave para llevar todo el plan a cabo. Era una manera tan fácil de moverse de un lado a otro de la mansión sin ser descubierto… El guerrero enmascarado sintió cierta vergüenza por no haber pensado en ello antes.

* * *

><p>El tacto era frío, pero inconfundible. A fin de cuentas, en su mundo también había armas de fuego.<p>

Shulk levantó las manos despacio por encima de la cabeza, intentando parecer lo más cooperativo posible. El cañón del arma empujó su nuca bruscamente, haciéndole daño en el cuello, y aún así, no se movió. No quería darle motivos a aquel extraño para disparar.

No aún, que no tenía ninguna forma de defenderse.

— Métete en el armario — Susurró aquella voz grave. Le sonaba, Shulk estaba convencido de que la había oído en alguna parte, pero no lograba ubicarla… — Una sola tontería y te vuelo la cabeza.

El huma quería gritar. Sabía que Charizard, Lucario y Meta Knight estaban en una habitación cercana. ¡Les había oído, lo sabía! Pero incluso un guerrero como él, un verdadero héroe, no podía hacer nada con un arma apuntándole directamente a la base del cráneo. Si hablaba, moriría. Si hacía un movimiento en falso, también.

Era jaque mate. No podía hacer más que obedecer.

Lentamente, abrió la puerta de madera. El armario del Capitán Falcon estaba lleno de ropa, pero aún así había espacio de sobra para una persona de tamaño medio, hasta el punto de poder colocarse cómodamente.

Shulk hizo lo que le habían ordenado y entró dentro del cubículo. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el extraño le instó a moverse hacia un lado empujándole con el arma. Prácticamente le estampó la cabeza contra la esquina, apretándole contra ella de tal manera que le crujió la nariz.

Su captor había entrado con él dentro del armario.

— Ahora, calladito —. El huma sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago al notar el aliento de su agresor tan cerca de su oreja. Estaba prácticamente encima de su espalda, sin aflojar ni por un mísero momento la presión del arma — Y no intentes moverte.

Patético. Era todo tan absurdo y patético… Había pasado por tanto a lo largo de su vida, y ahora sentía _miedo_. En un espacio cerrado, oscuro y claustrofóbico como en el que se encontraba, la única realidad era la frialdad del arma que amenazaba su vida en todo momento. Y lo peor, lo que más le dolía a Shulk, era comprender que si no le había matado aún era porque le resultaba desventajoso, pero no por otro motivo.

Había perdido. Sus ansias de investigar, y después, su cobardía ante la idea de tener que explicar por qué había decidido actuar en solitario, le habían llevado a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Pero no se lo mostraría a ese sucio asesino. Antes, muerto.

* * *

><p>Había tantas tejas rotas que elegir el camino adecuado resultaba complicado. Meta Knight, siguiendo su instinto, decidió tomar el más alejado de la habitación de Fox, pensando que era la opción más lógica para el asesino. Esto le alejaba por completo de los dormitorios y le permitía acercarse a un ala completamente diferente de la mansión, cerca de la biblioteca.<p>

Finalmente, el guerrero acabó justo encima de la ventana de uno de los pasillos. Utilizando sus alas con algo de dificultad a causa de la lluvia, intentó arrastrar hacia un lado una de las láminas de la ventana, abriéndola. Nunca le ponían el seguro, y ahora empezaba a lamentar las consecuencias de una acción tan despreocupada.

El pasillo que tan apacible le había parecido durante todos esos años ahora se le antojaba amenazador, como si en cada esquina acechase un peligro. Pero no le importaba, porque estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

Meta Knight cerró la ventana con rapidez y se acercó a la primera puerta que vio. La abrió con violencia, manteniendo la hoja de su espada por delante de cuerpo anticipándose a cualquier atacante que pudiera estar escondido en la habitación. Nada.

Encendió la luz y se encontró ante un ordenador de tamaño considerable, muy parecido al de la sala de control. Este, sin embargo, estaba destinado a almacenar datos sobre los luchadores de todos los torneos que habían tenido lugar hasta la fecha.

A decir verdad, poca gente entraba en la habitación, por no decir nadie. Pelear era una forma mucho más adecuada de conseguir datos de un rival, y a nadie le interesaba la vida privada de los demás hasta el punto de tomarse la molestia de buscar su ficha.

Y precisamente porque Meta Knight sabía esto, se extrañó al ver un pequeño detalle. El ordenador estaba encendido, a pesar de que alguien había desconectado la pantalla. Master Hand les había pedido hace poco, viendo el poco éxito del archivo, que lo apagasen después de utilizarlo para no gastar energía innecesariamente…

Movido por el instinto, Meta Knight pulsó el botón del monitor. Rápidamente, una ventana de colores dándole la bienvenida se mostró ante sus ojos, y después, un registro de las últimas fichas que se habían visitado en los últimos días.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Absolutamente todas las fichas de los recién llegados habían sido visitadas no una, sino cientos de veces en las últimas semanas.

Duck Hunt. Dark Pit. Little Mac. Palutena. Ahora lo veía claro.

— Shulk…

Sin molestarse en apagar la pantalla, Meta Knight sobrevoló la habitación hacia la salida.

Alguien quería librarse de los nuevos a cualquier precio, y el huma podía ser su próxima víctima.

Por supuesto, lo que no sabía Meta Knight es que el asesino había conseguido dar con su objetivo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>__Me gustaría darle las gracias a todos los que han comentado hasta ahora, además de _a Annimo Vago_ y a _malfo_, a los que no he podido responder por mensaje privado por ser anónimos._

Annimo Vago: _Caray, es agradable leer esa clase de halagos, así que muchísimas gracias. Respecto a lo que has sugerido, lo cierto es que hay un motivo de peso para que no salgan personajes que ahora mismo no están en el plantel de Smash Bros., pero es mejor esperar a que se desarrollen los acontecimientos para ver qué ocurre._

malfo: _Me alegro de que te guste._

_Siento el retraso que he tenido al publicar este capítulo, pero sigo ocupada. Ya estamos a punto de acabar, así que a ver qué tal. ¡Nos leemos!_


	7. Culpables

**Nota:**_¡Por fin estoy aquí otra vez! Han pasado unas tres semanas desde el último capítulo, pero como por fin he conseguido poner un poco en orden el caos en el que he estado viviendo estos días, aquí tenéis una nueva actualización. _

_Esta vez no os he respondido a las reviews por mensaje privado. Lo siento mucho: no volverá a pasar. Os agradezco mucho que me escribáis, apoyéis y deis sugerencias, de verdad._

_Sin más preámbulos, resolvemos el cliffhanger en el que os dejé en el capítulo 6._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 7<strong>

_**Culpables**_

* * *

><p>Era muy doloroso mantenerse durante tanto tiempo en esa postura, pero no tenía más remedio que obedecer si quería seguir con vida. El huma no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí encerrado: sus músculos empezaban a adormecerse y el gélido tacto de la boquilla del arma le mantenía en tensión a cada segundo, obligándole a recordar que bastaba con que aquel desconocido viese una oportunidad para que le disparase y acabase con él.<p>

El estrés y la posición forzada hicieron que su cuerpo comenzase a temblar ligeramente. Eso pareció divertir mucho al asesino, que le susurró algo al oído:

— ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Echas de menos tu espadita? Patético…

Shulk notó el tacto de una mano enguantada en su cuello y sintió escalofríos. Si encontraba la oportunidad, le golpearía con todas sus fuerzas para escapar, pero no era el momento. La mano se detuvo a la altura de su hombro.

— Todos vosotros sois una panda de inútiles. No valéis para _nada_.

Lo siguiente que sintió Shulk fue un dolor lacerante, como si cinco cuchillas se hubieran clavado en su carne justo donde el desconocido tenía la mano. Era terrible, como haber recibido el zarpazo de un animal salvaje. Contuvo las ganas de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que el más mínimo ruido acabaría su vida, y a sus espaldas escuchó una pequeña risotada.

— Ridículo.

En sus ansias por torturar a su víctima, el asesino no se había dado cuenta de un detalle crucial: hacía falta menos que un grito de ayuda para alertar a cierto smasher.

* * *

><p>Cuando Lucario notó la explosión de dolor del aura no tuvo que decirle nada a Charizard para que lo comprendiese: el Tipo Fuego había sido capaz de leerlo en su mirada.<p>

Solo hizo falta un Envite Ígneo para derribar la puerta de Falcon, y Lucario saltó con furia asesina por encima de su compañero, guiado por el rastro de Shulk. La entrada no había sido precisamente discreta, y para cuando el Pokémon se abalanzó sobre el armario, el asesino ya había clavado otra vez sus garras en la carne del huma, obligándole a colocarse delante de él. La puerta del armario se abrió de golpe, y Charizard no pudo contener su sorpresa. Lucario, por otra parte, ya conocía el aura que tenía frente a él.

— Je, cuánto tiempo, Lucario. Y tú, Charizard, te veo bien ahora que te has… independizado.

Delante de ellos, con el pelaje lleno de sangre y sus terribles zarpas hundidas en Shulk, un viejo conocido sonrió.

— Wolf…

Shulk apretó la mandíbula. Ahora entendía por qué su voz le resultaba familiar… ¡Le había visto pelear en las grabaciones del anterior torneo! ¡Era el mismísimo Wolf O'Donnell, compañero de universo de Fox y Falco!

— ¿Por qué habéis tenido que venir? — Gruñó el lobo, apretando tan fuerte la mano que Shulk temió que le arrancase el hombro — Aunque que hayáis sido vosotros dos está bien. Total, también tienen sustitutos para vosotros…

— Cállate —. Ordenó Lucario, interrumpiéndole. Un halo de color azulado había empezado a concentrarse alrededor de sus puños — Suelta a Shulk. Ahora.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? ¿Es que os vais a atrever a atacarme? Puedo cargármelo en menos de un segundo. No tenéis huevos.

Fue entonces cuando el huma lo entendió. Si se quedaba quieto, lo único que haría sería alargar esa situación hasta el infinito. Lucario y Charizard nunca correrían el riesgo de tentar a Wolf a disparar, y Meta Knight… ¿dónde estaba Meta Knight? Shulk no lo veía por ninguna parte.

Tenía que actuar. Ese era el momento. Tuviera o no la Monado, era capaz de defenderse por sí mismo.

Con un grito que cogió por sorpresa al antiguo smasher, el huma se lanzó hacia delante con todas sus fuerzas, aprovechando que Wolf aún tenía una de sus manos clavada en él. Lucario y Charizard, acostumbrados a pelear, no tardaron en reaccionar: el Tipo Fuego mordió al asesino en la espalda, mientras que Lucario levantó a Shulk y lo alejó de allí. La herida de su hombro sangraba a borbotones y le impedía mover el brazo, pero la adrenalina del momento le hizo olvidarse momentáneamente del dolor.

Sin embargo, Wolf era un luchador veterano y hacía falta algo más que eso para acabar con él. En un movimiento rápido como una centella, disparó al aire, sin mirar, sin atender demasiado a su puntería. El láser atravesó la membrana de una de las alas de Charizard, que dejó escapar un terrible rugido.

Lucario se abalanzó sobre él, pero el lobo logró esquivarle rodando hacia un lado y volvió a disparar, esta vez sin lograr dar a nadie. La herida de su espalda era terrorífica, pero Wolf O'Donnell nunca se rendía. Si querían acabar con él, tendrían que matarlo ahí mismo.

— ¡Imbécil! — Gritó mientras le intentaba dar a Lucario una patada en el costado, sin éxito — ¡Eres un sustituto de Mewtwo, nada más! ¡Sin ti, el torneo seguirá exactamente igual!

Los dos luchadores intercambiaron un par de golpes. Lucario tenía algunos rasguños, pero eso no hacía más que fortalecerle: cuanto más débil estuviera, más poderosos serían sus golpes. Por su parte, Charizard descansaba en el suelo, intentando aguantar el dolor de su ala herida. Shulk se había acercado a él para ayudarle, pero con su hombro en ese estado, no podía hacer gran cosa.

— Eh, Pokémon — Siguió burlándose el lobo — ¿Sabes de quién es esta sangre? ¿Lo sabes? Qué pena que no llegaseis a tiempo, ¿eh? Poooobre patito…

— ¡BASTA!

Incapaz de aguantar la crueldad de su rival y presa de una rabia descontrolada, Lucario atacó de frente.

— ¡No, Lucario! — La voz de Shulk sobresaltó al Pokémon Aura, pero ya era tarde. Wolf le había tendido una trampa: había jugado con él para enfurecerle y hacerle calcular mal sus movimientos. Al atacar de esa forma, había dejado uno de sus costados desprotegidos. Un error así era algo que el criminal no podía dejar de lado.

El Tipo Lucha soltó un grito atroz cuando la garra se hundió en su carne.

— Je. Predecible.

Lucario reculó, sujetándose el costado herido con una de sus manos. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Wolf le apuntó a la cabeza con su pistola láser. El lobo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un objeto le golpeó con fuerza en la espalda, haciéndole retorcerse de puro dolor.

Shulk le había lanzado uno de los cascos del Capitán Falcon con la mano sana.

— Cobarde… — Espetó el huma, colocándose en posición de defensa con los puños en alto — No voy a dejar que mates a nadie más.

Punzadas de dolor empezaban a atenazarle el hombro a medida que lo forzaba, pero Shulk sabía que no podía rendirse. Sin su espada, la única salida era una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Lucario trató de levantarse, pero su herida era tan profunda que acabó desplomándose en un charco de su propia sangre. Charizard gruñó y se arrastró por el suelo para ayudar a Shulk a pelear, pero sin una de sus alas no era capaz de mantener el equilibrio. Se sentía mareado y sin fuerzas. Nunca había luchado de una forma tan violenta.

— En guardia, muchacho — Se rió Wolf, disparando un rayo láser a los pies de su contrincante, que logró esquivar el ataque — Esto ha acabado de una forma menos limpia de la que esperaba…

— ¡Y no acabará! ¡Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a mis amigos! — La voz de Shulk destilaba pura rabia, pero hizo todo lo posible para mantener la concentración. No quería que un luchador tan frío como Wolf se aprovechase de su odio en su favor — Por tu culpa Dark Pit y el Dúo…

— No solo esos dos, niñato — las garras del lobo pasaron peligrosamente cerca de la garganta del chico, pero Shulk logró arquear la espalda lo suficiente para esquivarlas. Contraatacó con una patada en el estómago que hizo perder el equilibrio durante un instante a su contrincante, pero los reflejos de Wolf eran rápidos y se movió antes de que pudieran tocarle otra vez — Si mi plan no hubiese empezado a fallar, ahora no quedaríais ninguno de vosotros.

El láser de Wolf era potente, pero demasiado lento. A esa distancia, Shulk podía esquivarlo con facilidad. A esas alturas, la pelea se había convertido en una mezcla de golpes y zarpazos en la que el huma tenía que comportarse de manera defensiva, evitando los golpes y tratando de distraer al lobo, mucho más entrenado que él en ese tipo de enfrentamientos.

— ¿¡Qué te hemos hecho!?

Shulk se adelantó para propinarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula, pero Wolf aprovechó este acercamiento para hacerle tropezar con sus propios pies y arañarle el pecho. El huma cayó al suelo, dolorido. Sin uno de sus brazos, era imposible ganar…

— Sois culpables —. Sentenció Wolf, levantando sus dos garras para propinar el golpe de gracia — Culpables de mi miseria. Culpables de que mi vida ya no tenga razón de ser.

Shulk retrocedió, arrastrándose por el suelo. Tenía la mirada clavada en el ojo de Wolf.

— Nosotros no hemos hecho nada… ¡Fue Master Hand el que nos llamó!

El lobo chascó la lengua sin dejar de avanzar. Pronto, acorraló a Shulk contra una pared.

— Me sustiuyeron. Se quedaron con Fox y Falco y a mí me tiraron a la basura. ¿¡Sabes lo que es eso, niñato!? ¿¡Lo sabes!?

Las garras del lobo bajaron a toda velocidad. Shulk no apartó la vista en ningún momento, hasta que el mundo… explotó en color naranja, caldeando el ambiente hasta tal límite que sintió que se asfixiaba.

El grito angustiado de Wolf resonó en la habitación. A unos metros de distancia, Charizard dejó escapar algo de humo de sus fosas nasales. Ese día el Pokémon, por primera vez en su vida, había utilizado sus poderes para herir de verdad a una persona.

— ¡MALDITA LAGARTIJA! ¡Voy a matarte!

En un acto de fortaleza suprema, y a pesar de tener las manos completamente quemadas, Wolf desenfundó su pistola una vez más.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>_Se acerca la Navidad, así que estaré inactiva una temporada, salvo para un par de proyectos que tengo pendientes. ¡Feliz año a todos, y que disfrutéis de las fiestas!_


End file.
